


(Fanart) Wanted Dead or Alive

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Sheriff Spock will get his man!





	(Fanart) Wanted Dead or Alive

  



End file.
